crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Merge (Marvel concept-fusion)
A Merge is a fusion of two or more people from the Marvel Multiverse on a conceptual-level, combining a person's identity as a base with personality, weapon, power, and/or origin traits from other beings. =Merges by classification= Gaea's Merge Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse is the Elder Goddess of the planet Terra and is one of the oldest beings in the entire universe. Gaea is the mother and/or ancestor of a vast majority of the deities of the planet Terra and fulfills the roles of the earth-mothers from all of these pantheons under a variety of different names. Merges from the Ultimate Marvel Universe Merges from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Merges from the Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe Merges from the Warp-World Merges from What If? universes Earth-23881 married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk Notable merges from this universe (3) *''Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) Ricardo III'' *''She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Ricardo'' *''Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) person/Little Ricky Ricardo IV'' Earth-28909 If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle? Notable merges from this universe (2) *''Galactus (Galan Parker) Parker'' *''Silver-Surfer (Ben Parker) Ben/Silver-Surfer'' Earth-82528 married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie Notable merges from this universe (2) *''Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) Bumstead'' *''She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) Bumstead'' Earth-89122 If Aunt May had Claws? Notable merges from this universe (1) *''Aunt Claws (May Parker) May/Wolverine'' Merges from Merge-Universes Earth-615 Ben-A-Verse An alternate-universe where Ben Parker takes the place of all people: man or woman, child or elder, human or alien. All of these Uncle Ben people take after the usual versions of Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker of Earth-616 and similar universes). The only word the people of this universe are capable of saying is "Malkovich"; a meta-reference to the film Being John Malkovich. Notable merges from this universe (7) *''A-Ben-Gers Avengers'' **''Cap-Ben America America'' **''Iron-Ben Iron-Man'' **''Benar Thor'' **''Ben-Widower Black-Widow'' **''Beneye Hawkeye'' **''Demolition-Ben Demolition-Man'' *''Uncle Ben people'' Earth-40616 of Champions merge-universe A group of prospective Champions were summoned to participate in the Contest of Champions from a strange alternate-universe, they wielded dual power-sets: one that matches their usual counterparts and one that is usually possessed by another hero or villain. A notable trait of these merges when compared to those of other merge-universes is that they they only possess the name/appearance/personality of a single person with the powers and some of the origins of another hero or villain folded in. These prospective Champions were ultimately rejected from participation in the Contest and placed into storage for possible future usage alongside other previous rejects; they were later released by MODOK to battle the Summoner and his allies to prevent them from interfering with his plans. Notable merges from this universe (13) *''Cyverine (James Howlett) Wolverine/Cyclops'' *''Superior-Fist (Tony Stark) Iron-Man/Iron-Fist'' *''Frank Strange (Frank Castle) Strange'' *''Electro-Luke (Luke Cage) Cage/Electro'' *''Voodoo-Skull (Johnny Blaze) Voodoo'' *''Ice-Phoenix (Jean Grey) Phoenix/IceMan'' *''Spider-Witch (Gwen Stacy) Spider-Gwen/Scarlet-Witch'' *''Gwenperion (Gwen Poole) Gwenpool/Hyperion'' *''Boltagon the Accuser Bolt/Ronan the Accuser'' *''Star-Kang (Peter Quill) the Conqueror'' *''Punishing Angel (Aldrif Odinsdottir) Angela/Punisher'' *''Unstoppable Ant (Cain Marko) Juggernaut/Ant-Man'' *''NightCarnage (Cletus Kasady) Carnage/NightCrawler'' Earth-121065 Gwen-A-Verse An alternate-universe, and a few related parallel-worlds, where Gwen Stacy takes the place of all people: man or woman, child or elder, human or alien. The near-entirety of these Gwen people take after the more usual versions of Gwen Stacy (Gwendolyne Stacy of Earth-616 and similar universes), though notable exceptions to this general rule are Gwen the Duck, Spider-Gwen 2099, and Gwen Boo Ba who are more similar to Spider-Gwen (Gwendolyn Stacy of Earth-65). Notable merges from this universe (37) *''A-Gwen-Gers Avengers'' **''Cap-Gwen America America'' **''Iron-Gwen Iron-Man'' **''Gwen of Thunder Thor'' **''Gwulk Hulk'' **''Gweneye Hawkeye'' **''Black-Gwendow Black-Widow'' **''Gwen Fury Fury'' *''X-Gwen X-Men'' **''Cy-Gwen Cyclops'' **''Gwenverine Wolverine'' **''Colosso-Gwen Colossus'' **''Gwen-Storm Storm'' **''Gwen-Crawler NightCrawler'' *''Gwenhumans Inhumans'' **''Gwendusa Amaquelin'' **''Gwenjaw Lockjaw'' *''Squadron Gwenister Sinister'' **''Gwenperion Hyperion'' **''NightGwen NightHawk'' **''Gwenzzer (James Sanders)'' **''Dr. Spec-Gwen Spectrum (Kinji Obatu)'' *''Gwensters Monsters'' **''Gwen Fang Foom Fang Foom'' **''Gwengo Orrgo'' **''GooGwen Googam'' **''RorgGwen Rorgg'' **''Gwengilla Gorgilla'' **''Gwen Boo Ba Boo Ba'' **''QuogGwen Quogg'' **''Gwensteroso Monsteroso'' *''Other Gwen heroes and villains'' **''Dr. Gwenge Strange'' **''Gwenneto Magneto'' **''Gwenom Venom'' **''InGwenible Hulk She-Hulk'' **''Gwenpool Deadpool'' **''Gwen the Duck the Duck'' **''Witch-Hunter Gwengela Angela'' **''G.W.E.N.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K.'' **''Spider-Gwen 2099 2099'' **''Gwen-Root Groot'' *''Brian Michael Gwendis Michael Bendis'' Earth-422009 Trio merge-universe Earth-20051, the Marvel Adventures Universe, was rearranged and manipulated by a mysterious woman only known as the Keeper using her cosmic-puzzle. She rearranged the histories and personalities of the Fantastic Four and many heroes and villains associated with them, creating a familiar world with a history much like that of other similar universes, but with roles and personalities shuffled around in a new and unique structure. Notable merges from this universe (15) *''Terrific Trio Four minus Thing, traits swapped-up'' **''Mr. Fantastic (John Storm)'' **''Human-Torch (Susan Storm)'' **''Invisible-Man (Reed Richards)'' *''Hulk (Ben Grimm) Banner/Ben Grimm'' *''X-Men X-Men/Avengers/various'' **''Professor Doom Doom/Professor X'' **''Cyclops Cyclops/Iron-Man'' **''ShadowCat ShadowCat/Wolverine'' **''Marvel-Girl Grey/Rick Jones'' **''Phoenix Grey'' *''Black-Spider (Natalia Romanova) Black-Widow/Spider-Man'' *''General Peter Parker Ross/Spider-Man'' *''Sorcerer-Supreme (Norrin Radd) Strange'' *''The Keeper's villains villains'' **''Octo-Doom (Otto Octavius) Octopus/Dr. Doom'' **''Deathlok-Venom (Luther Manning) Deathlok/Venom'' **''Mole-Goblin (Harvey Elder) Mole-Man/Green-Goblin'' Merges from other universes in the Marvel Multiverse Earth-30594 to She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder An alternate-universe where She-Hulk takes the place of Thor as the mightiest hero of Terra and the wielder of Mjolnir. In this world, She-Hulk is the daughter of Odin, hammer-wielding lightning-goddess of Norse myth, destined enemy of the World-Serpent, and the most powerful Asgardian. Notable merges from this universe (1) *''She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) She-Hulk/Thor'' Earth-30954 to She-Popeye An alternate-universe where She-Hulk takes the place of Popeye as a boisterous strong-armed hero in a rather ridiculous and cartooney world. She-Popeye is a rather loud and aggressive heroine, striking powerful blows against friend and foe during her violent episodes; after beating all friends and enemies within her reach, She-Popeye laments there is no one else who needs a good punch, until the world-eating Galactapus shows up and makes a burger out of Luna, beating on his foot and causing him to wonder whats causing him this irritation. Notable merges from this universe (2) *''She-Popeye (Jennifer Walters) She-Hulk/Popeye'' *''Galactapus (Galan Wimpy)'' Earth-34095 to She-Hulk of Vengeance Notable merges from this universe (1) *''She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) She-Hulk/Ghost-Rider/Punisher'' Earth-15107 Marvel Ultraverse After the battle between the Silver-Surfer and the vampiric Rune, the Infinity-Gems of Earth-616 were blasted across the dimensional-veil into Earth-93060 (Ultraverse). Nemesis, embodiment of the Infinity-Gems, was reborn with when the Ego-Gem was reunited with the other Infinity-Gems after a series of events involving Loki, the Avengers, and the UltraForce. Nemesis created a blank-slate reality and shaped it in the image of a combination of Earth-616 and Earth-93060, a number of the resulting beings had traits of people from both of the universes. Notable merges from this universe (4) *'Hulk Ghoul/Hulk' *'Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Campbell/Iron-Man' *'Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Wasp/Black-Widow' *'Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Swan/Black-Knight' =Merges by origin= Warp-World Earth-410721 Warp-World *Appearance: Infinity-Wars event *Notable merges: What If? Earth-23881 married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 Earth-28909 If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #3 Earth-82528 married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 Earth-89122 If Aunt May had Claws? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #7 Other Earth-12041 Marvel Animated Universe *Notable Merges **Scarlet-Spider (Ben Reilly) **Project Kaine =Merges by origin= *'Asgardian Merges' *'Olympian Merges' *'Ultimate Merges' **''Earth-1610: Ultimate Marvel Universe'' **''Earth-2017: Home of Ultimate Cable (James Howlett)'' **''Earth-13074: Home of Ultimate Kang (Susan Storm)'' **''Earth-81122: Ultimate FF head an anti-mutant regime'' **''Earth-114450: Home of Ultimate Kangaroo the Conqueror'' *'Warp-World Merges' **''Earth-410721: Warp-World'' *'Merge-Items' =Multiversial counterparts= Synthite (Multiversial) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from various universes across the Omniverse. Amalgams (Marvel/DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from both the Marvel and DC Multiverses, at least one from the Marvel Multiverse and at least one from the DC Multiverse. Mash-Ups (DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the DC Multiverse. Alloys (Transformers) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Transformers Multiverse. Syncretics (Mythos) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Legendary Multiverse. Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M2